


[Podfic] Risky Business

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Board Games, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Playing by the rules ... kind of, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley aren't about to let a couple punk ass humans show them up at Catan (they are)---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say Crack Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443502) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



> This series used to run under the name of 'Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes'. Unfortunately we had a bit of a name change; it will run under the new name ('The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS') from here on in. I won't go back to change the previous pods, because I am far too lazy to change all those files and links :)

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-13-Risky-Business-eder75)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-30/68989306-44100-2-e59f7453f97e9.m4a)


End file.
